Relapse
by I'm sick
Summary: Seto's life is perfectly fine, right?


Seto was fine. Sure, he had felt depressed earlier this year, but he had friends and as it became summer he could talk to them more, nevertheless the 5 hour time difference between him and Ty. Ty was the best friend he could of asked for. He was kind, amazing, and he knew and understood what Seto was going through. He even could relate. After a while the feelings of depression faded away, and he thought he was finally out of that deep hole of darkness, thanks to Ty.

Everything was ok, and something in Seto knew that something was wrong but he refused to admit it and tricked himself into believing nothing was wrong, and that he was fine.

Oh, how wrong was he.

* * *

Seto was recording on his computer and talking to Sky and Ty when he picked up a small ball next to him. He, along with Sky, where already dead, so he's started bouncing it to pass the time.

"Aww, no! I call hacks!" Ty suddenly shouted. Seto threw the ball into the wall and turned his head to look at the screen where it said, 'deadlox has been killed by ThatAwkwardCow.'

"Wow Ty, killed by a cow." Seto was about to say something but stopped when he heard a crash. He turned to the side and saw that the ball he had been bouncing had hit a mirror next to his desk and made it fall and hit his desk, crashing. Leaning forward, he noticed it was broken and that parts where chipping off.

"Son of a..." he mumbled standing up.

"Seto, you ok?" Ty asked tentatively. He knew that that crashing sound could have been anything and was worried for his friend.

"Yeah, but my mirror isn't..." he replied, straightening the mirror and swearing under his breath when part of it fell down. "I'll deal with it later, when I'm not recording."

"You sure?" Sky asked. "We wouldn't mind..."

"Nah, I'm fine."

* * *

Soon the recording ended, and Seto started another one. "When I'm not recording" became one, two, three days, and so forth. One day he stood up and decided to clean it all up.

He grabbed a trash bag, and froze at the thought of saving one piece. It was true that Seto was feeling down lately, but he shrugged it off and continued cleaning, regretting his choice not to save one.

A few days passed and he forgot the feeling of wanting to cut passed as he started to record more often and practice potion making. He needed some redstone for this next potion, but he couldn't seem to find where it was. In a last ditch effort he looked under his dresser and saw something glinting. Confused, he pulled it out. It was a piece of the mirror, and as Seto looked at it, his entire depression came back. Of course, it was there the entire time, but Seto refused to notice it until this moment. This moment he realised something, that on his way out of depression he must have slipped and fallen back in. He was just denying it. Tears started to leak from his eyes and he shoved the piece of glass back under his dresser and promised not to ever use it, for Ty. He continued searching and finally found his redstone under his desk. Shaking from the encounter from the glass shard, he continued making the potion.

* * *

Another day passed and Seto found himself thinking about the shard more and more often. Late that night, Seto rolled over, not able to sleep. He eyed his dresser and the space underneath it, and knew that the blade underneath could be reached in seconds. Sitting up from his fluffy comforter, he stood up, hesitated and sat back down. He looked into his hands and thought of one thing: relapse. It wasn't that he wasn't fine, because he had many friends, I've next friend, a successful youtube career, and loving family. He didn't understand why, and maybe that was why he didn't tell Ty. Because when he did, Ty would always say things like, 'tell me what's wrong, rant about it, I'll give you advice, you can get through whatever is happening,' and Seto couldn't do that. He knew Ty wouldn't understand, he always had had something to be depressed about. He wouldn't understand the empty feeling inside of him. He laid back down in bed, and didn't know what to do. He didn't know how to deal with this craving.


End file.
